


Saving Grace

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam winds up in Amish country he never expects to fall for the woman who runs the local inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked across the large back yard toward the barn that my husband had built the year that we got married. That had been seven years ago. My long dress and black boots kicked up dust as I walked. We desperately needed some rain. Glancing out toward the field I saw that the corn looked too dry. As I entered the barn I heard the soft nicker of the large bay mare that stood in the first stall. Walking over to the feed bin I scooped a bit of feed for her and carried it to her. Her soft muzzle reached out and brushed against my cheek in her way of giving me thanks. It was then that I heard the rustling in the hayloft. Glancing up I saw a few pieces of hay drift down from the loft. “Who’s there?”, I called as I stepped back, wiping my hands on my apron. “I don’t want any trouble. If you’ll come out now I won’t yell for my husband.” 

Just when I thought I was going to have to do something, I saw a man peek up over the hay bales at the edge of the loft. His hair was longer than any man’s hair I had ever seen, but his eyes looked kind and soulful. He held up his hands, “I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t have to call your husband. I just need a place to crash for a few days.” “Why don’t you come down here and we’ll talk about this.”, I said almost hesitantly but I didn’t want him to see that I feared him a little. I watched as he walked to the ladder and climbed down. I averted my eyes when I saw how his jeans clung to his hips. 

When he was on the ground he stood several inches taller than me. I had to look up at him as if I was a child and he was a grown man. Surprisingly I didn’t feel threatened by this hulk of a man though. “My name is Sam Winchester. My brother and I had a disagreement and then something happened to him. He wasn’t where he was supposed to be when I returned to the motel room we shared. I needed to get away from there. Do you think that you and your husband could put me up for a few days?” My mind raced with what all I should reveal to him. What could I tell this man that had just somehow shown up in my barn? Feeling as if it were safe I answered, “My name is Grace. I live here by myself now. My husband was killed in an explosion at the shop where he worked a couple years ago.” Sam’s eyes looked pained as he listened to my story. “You may stay here for as long as you wish but know that there is no electricity as you are in an Amish community. I do run an inn and I have plenty of open rooms right now.” 

Sam nodded at me as I spoke, “Thank you so much. I would be glad to help out around here as much as possible.” “It’s settled then, follow me to the house and we’ll get you set up in a room.” Sam followed close behind as I walked back toward the house and into the front parlor. I pointed to the right, “In there is the kitchen. I’ll let you know when the meals are ready. In the meantime if you’re hungry there are apples in the bowl on the counter.” I then turned left, “The bathroom is here.”, I said as I motioned toward that door. “And here is the room where you will be staying.”, I opened the door and stepped back for him to step through. The room was modestly furnished with a bed and a small chest of drawers and a stuffed chair over by the window where the light came in nicely. “This is perfect.”, he said with a smile. It was then that I noticed the deep dimples that graced the sides of his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of bluish green too where the sun shown and lit them up. 

I lowered my gaze to the floor and answered, “Lunch will be in an hour if you would like to clean up. I’ll see what I can find you to change into unless you have a bag that I haven’t seen.” Sam nodded at me, “I do have one that’s back in the barn.”, he looked sheepish. I nodded and then left him to do as he wished. I felt flushed and my breath hitched in my throat. What was I getting myself into? I hadn’t seen a man that beautiful since my Eric had passed away. He had been a wonderful God fearing man that had courted me from the age of 15. We had married when I was 17 and he was 18 and had been married for five years before he was killed. We had not been blessed with children. I feared that I was unable to have children. I may never know at this point. 

********************************************

I didn’t know where Dean was. We had argued over something so trivial and I had left because I couldn’t be around him at that moment. When I came back to the run down motel room he was gone. The room looked as if there had been a struggle so I knew something or someone had gotten him. I hotwired the Impala and then drove until I found this secluded place in Tennessee where I found a place to hide the car. I walked until I found this farm, when I saw a woman leave the house I thought I would only watch her so I hid in the hay loft of the barn where I could. Soon she walked softly into the barn. I heard her scooping feed and the mare in the stall nickered softly to her. She was small and a bit of honey colored hair peeked out from under her prayer cap. 

I must have shifted my weight or something because soon she was calling out to me. I figured it was best to come out from my hiding place. As I made my way down from the loft I noticed that even though she was smaller than I first thought she stood her ground and was unafraid of me. I found out that she ran an inn and offered to let me stay. I followed her to the large white house with a rambling front porch. She showed me around and then left me at my room so she could go fix lunch. After she walked off I realized I was glad she was fixing lunch because my stomach rumbled. Shaking my head I walked back out of the house and climbed the steps to the loft where I had left the green duffle bag that had a couple changes of clothes and a few weapons in it. When I had retrieved it I slung it over my shoulder and carried it back into the house. 

When I had cleaned up a little and kind of got myself settled I walked out of the room and into the living room. I looked around at the sparsely furnished but cozy room. The furniture was handmade and very beautiful. There were quilts, also handmade, hanging on the backs of some of the furniture. I did notice that there weren’t any pictures and remembered that the Amish didn’t really believe in photographs. Hearing soft foot falls I turned just as Grace walked into the room. “Lunch is ready if you would like to follow me.”, she was meek but not mousy by any means. I cleared my throat and ran my hand through my hair, “That sounds good.” Holding my hand out I answered, “After you.” She turned and I watched her hips sway beneath the black dress that she wore. It was loose fitting but it was obvious that she had full hips and a trim waist. 

I smelled the deliciousness before we entered the room, “Wow! It smells wonderful! I didn’t realize how hungry I was until now.”, I said as we walked into the kitchen. I knew the food would be fresh and from the smells it was going to be amazing. There was a plate of fried chicken, sliced tomatoes, squash and onions, mashed potatoes and gravy and of course a loaf of fresh baked bread that was still piping hot. Grace motioned for me to sit so I did. She picked up my plate, “I didn’t think to ask you what you liked. Some of this I had already started before you showed up.”, she smiled sweetly at me as she waited to fix my plate. “Everything here is great. I’m not really picky and this all smells so good that I think I’ll try it all.” She nodded at that and began placing food items on my plate before sitting it back in front of me. She then walked to a cabinet and pulled out two glasses and poured water in both. She placed the glasses on the table and then helped her own plate. 

***************************************

When I sat down across from the handsome stranger that was now occupying my home, I could tell that he was watching me. I cleared my throat and said, “Is it ok with you if we bless the food?” He beamed at me across the small table, deepening his dimples, “I would love it.” I nodded and bowed my head, “Father thank you for the bountiful harvest that you have provided. Thank you for bringing Sam here to my humble farm. May you bless him abundantly and help him find his brother. Bless our food and bless the rest of our day.” I raised my head and Sam simply said, “Thank you.” I noticed that his eyes were the color of a greenish blue stream. He had an almost innocent look about him but with an underlying layer of dangerousness. I simply nodded and picked up my fork to spear some of the squash. 

Sam ate heartily, “This is delicious.”, he said as he looked up at me. “Your husband was a lucky man to get to eat like this all the time.” I blushed and brushed the strings of my prayer cap out of the way, “My Gran was a great cook. She taught me at a very young age. Thank you.” I ate a few more bites of my food, we were both quiet for that length of time. Finally I said, “Tell me about your brother.” Sam took a drink of water and then placed his forearms on the table on each side of his half eaten food on the plate. “He is four years older than I am. I’ve been looking up to him for as long as I can remember but he has his faults. Sometimes he pushes me to the brink and I snap. I suppose that is pretty normal for siblings.” I laughed softly, “I would say so. I have seven brothers and three sisters and it’s sometimes that way with us.” The next couple of hours were spent enjoying the food and exchanging polite conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

When it had grown quite late I felt like I should turn in. Grace had been a gracious hostess and had kept the conversation flowing. I watched as she began to yawn so I stood, “Thank you for the conversation and the delicious meal. I’m going to turn in now so you can as well.” Her green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room, “I’ve enjoyed it Sam. Breakfast will be ready around 7 in the morning.” I nodded in acknowledgement before making my way to my room. 

I closed the door behind me and slipped my boots off first and then my plaid shirt, tee shirt and jeans followed. Folding them semi neatly I lay them in the chair in the corner of the room before I walked to the window to look out at the lay of the land cloaked in darkness. The moon was full so I was able to see the fields around the house. Everything looked quiet enough but my hunter skills were always on high alert. When I was satisfied that everything was alright, I walked to the king size bed and pulled back the quilt and the top sheet. Sliding between the sheets I let out a soft sigh at the feel of the soft cotton sheets. I was so accustomed to sleeping in roadside motels with less than soft sheets that these felt like heaven. 

I lay in the bed looking at the ceiling and my mind drifted to the petite woman in the other room. She was unlike any woman I had ever been around. Not just because she was Amish but her sweet nature was so different from the women that Dean and I tended to run into in our line of business. I often wondered if our mother was like those women or if she was more like Grace. My suspicions were that she was somewhere in between. Finally I drifted off to sleep, probably getting the best night’s sleep I’ve had in forever.   
The next morning when I woke up the sun was shining brightly. I got out of the bed and turned around to make it. When that was finished I grabbed clothes from my bag and walked into the bathroom to shower. I ran my fingers through my wet hair when my shower was finished and put on my clean clothes. Grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste I brushed my teeth and then slipped on my boots. I headed into the main part of the house suddenly smelling the aroma of bacon. When I walked into the kitchen Grace was standing in front of the sink washing dishes. I cleared my throat and she turned and gave me a beaming smile. “Good morning Sam. I have breakfast ready if you want some.”, she said as she dried her hands on a rag. 

“It smells wonderful. You must have been up for a while.” She pulls a pan of cats head biscuits from their resting place in the oven, the smell of buttermilk assaulted my senses, “No earlier than normal. I have always been a morning person I guess. It may be that it’s just something ingrained in me from a young age. I used to have to get up to help my Ma get the breakfast ready for all of us.” She worked as she talked, pulling plates from the cabinet and began filling both of them with the goodies she had made. When my plate was full of bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy she placed it on the table, “Sit. Enjoy.”, she said as she gestured toward the table. She added her own plate and then turned to pull two cups from the cabinet. She filled those with water from a pitcher in the refrigerator and placed those on the table before sitting down herself. 

*************************************

Sam ate the plate of food that I fixed him and then looked up sheepishly, “That was the best breakfast I’ve had in days. May I have more?” I laughed quietly at the fact that he looked almost like a little boy as he asked, “You certainly may. Here give me your plate and I’ll fix you more.” I could tell he wasn’t used to having anyone wait on him much as he hesitated before finally handing over the plate. I refilled it and then placed it back in front of him. When I finished my own meal I rose from the table and took my plate and cup to the sink where the warm sudsy water waited. I began to wash my plate, dried it and then placed it back in the cabinet. By this time Sam was finished and he brought me his plate, “Did you get enough?”, I asked as I looked up at him. He nodded, “Yes, even though now I feel like a pig.” I took the plate from him and placed it in the water, “Don’t ever feel that way while you’re here. I love cooking for people and I love having them enjoy my cooking. 

When the kitchen was cleaned up, with the insistence from Sam that he help me, I had chores to do around the house. Sam asked if he could help in the barn so I told him what needed to be done and he headed out to do that. As I walked into his room to make his bed and freshen his room I was surprised to see that the bed had already been made, the corners tucked in just so and the quilt on top as smooth as if no one had even slept in the bed. I turned to see the clothes he had worn the day before folded neatly on the chair beside his bag so I walked over and picked those up. I would take them into the laundry and wash them for him. 

As I turned to leave my foot got tangled in the strap of the duffle bag he had sitting in the floor by the chair. The bag was still unzipped and a sawed off shotgun clattered out onto the wooden floor. I gasped and stepped back in surprise. We did not condone violence in our community and hardly any of us owned weapons of any kind other than a few kitchen knives. My Pa had owned a shotgun for hunting purposes when I was growing up so I wasn’t totally unfamiliar with weapons. I hoped that this was the reason for Sam having this shotgun. Laying the clothes on the chair I reached to gently lift the gun off the floor and place it back inside the bag when something rattled inside. I looked in and saw several other weapons stuffed inside the bag. Now I was a bit worried. What kind of man had I let into my home? 

There was a knock on my door just then. I grabbed the dirty clothes and lay them in the laundry on my way to the front door. When I opened it my neighbor Eli was standing there, “May I come in Grace?”, he asked politely. Eli was almost my Pa’s age with a light smattering of grey hair peeking out beneath his hat. “Of course Eli. Come in.”, I said as I stood back for him to enter the house. He took off his hat as he stepped through the door. I closed it after he was inside and motioned for him to follow me into the living room. We sat across from each other, “Is there someone staying here in the inn?”, he asked finally. I nodded to him, “Yes there is a man named Sam that is here.” Eli nodded in understanding, “Do you know how long he will be here?” I was confused by his questions, “I’m guessing not long because he said he was only passing through. He’s looking for his brother. I guess it’s kind of a long story.” 

Eli watched me as I talked, “I just want you to be really careful. I had several cows slaughtered in the night last night. Their bodies were mutilated pretty badly and I’m not sure what or who killed them.” “You don’t think someone killed them do you?”, Eli reached up to scratch his head, “I don’t know what I think. I just want you to be careful.” About that time I heard heavy footsteps on the porch before the door swung open. Sam walked in running a hand through his long hair. When he saw Eli sitting on the couch he drew up short, “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” I stood and gestured for Sam to come on into the room, “No you didn’t interrupt anything. Sam this is my neighbor Eli, Eli this is Sam. He’s staying here for a few days.” The two men shook hands as Eli stood to meet Sam. “Eli came by to tell me that he had a few cattle that were slaughtered.” Sam’s brows wrinkled as he listened to me talk, “He said that they were mutilated pretty badly and he was afraid for me.” 

Sam turned his attention to Eli then, “Could you tell me more about the cattle. How were they slaughtered exactly?” Eli looked a little confused at the question, “Well just slaughtered. They looked like an animal had mauled them or maybe a person if they were into something wicked.” Sam nodded thoughtfully, “Will you take me to where they are? My brother and I have worked with cases like this before.” Eli looked even more confused now, “What kind of job do you and your brother do exactly?” Sam cleared his throat, “We work for the CDC, the Center for Disease Control.” “I’m pretty sure this isn’t any disease that killed these cows.”, Eli answered. “No but it may have been a disease that caused the thing to kill the cattle.”, Sam said with confidence. 

Eli nodded, “I’ll take you. I hope you don’t mind to walk. I don’t have a horse and buggy like some do.” Sam shook his head, “I don’t mind the walk at all. Just one second I’ll be back.” Sam then walked to his room, when he came back he looked at me, “Do you know where my clothes are?” I nodded, “I took them into the laundry to be cleaned. I hope you don’t mind.” “No that’s not a problem at all. I was wondering is all. The chores in the barn have been taken care of. I’ll be back after I check this out with Eli.”, he told me as he looked down at me though his dark lashes. I nodded in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Eli up the road to where his home was. The older man questioned me pretty extensively on who I was and how long I would be here. I could tell that he was very concerned for Grace’s safety. He stopped at the end of his driveway and turned to me, “Sam I hope you understand where I’m coming from. I only want to see to the safety of Grace and with you being new here and then the slaughtering of my cattle…” I held up my hands and nodded to him, “Mr. Eli I certainly understand you being protective of Grace. I also understand your apprehension over me being here and being an outsider and then all of this happening all at the same time. I assure you that I mean no harm toward Grace. I will protect her if anything should happen while I’m here.” 

Eli reached up to stroke his beard as I talked before nodding, “I believe you Sam. You seem to be an honest man so until I see otherwise I will trust you. As far as Grace goes she is like a daughter to me. Her Pa and I were friends for years you see.” I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded my head once, “I understand Eli. Now let’s take a look at those cattle.” Eli turned and headed up the driveway then before stopping halfway up and climbing nimbly over the wooden fence. I followed him easily until we stopped at the edge of the woods where the grass had been turned bloody by the slaughtering of six head of cattle. 

I began to walk around the mess and examine it as well as I could from the safety of the blood free grass. Eli stood in one spot with his hands in his pockets and watching me. When I circled around to the back of the carnage I was able to look at that cow closer. It appeared as if the heart had been ripped out. I was fairly sure we were dealing with a werewolf and I knew that last night had been the last full moon. That also meant that I would have to hang out around here for a month until the next full moon to catch this thing. I stood up and cleared my throat, “I think I know what we’re dealing with here but I’m going to need to do some research. It may require me to be here a while. I’m going to get back to Grace’s and talk to her about how long I may need to stay.” 

With that said I shook Eli’s hand and headed back up the road to the inn. The walk was not really far but the sun was unusually hot for September. Soon I was back at the inn where I found Grace picking a few last vegetables from the garden. She placed the vegetables in a basket sitting on the ground and stood to walk toward me as I neared. 

*****************************************

When I looked up from picking the last of the tomatoes and cucumbers I saw Sam walking toward me. His blue tee shirt was wet with sweat and his hair was sticking to his neck. I had a sudden realization that there were butterflies flitting around in my stomach at the sight of him. He had such an easy way about him that it didn’t matter to me that he was an Englisher or that I had found the weapons in his room. “Hi Sam. You look like you’re a little warm.” Well that was a crazy thing to say. Of course he is warm, he’s just walked from Eli’s house to here. Sam smiled sweetly and I felt those butterflies stir again at the sight of his dimples. 

“It is very warm for September isn’t it? I see you’re still getting a few vegetables. Are you going to do something with those later?” I picked up the basket and let him see the tomatoes and cucumbers, “I thought I would do a little salad with these. Do you like cucumber salad? I have an onion that I can cut up to add with these.” Sam ran his large hand through his damp hair. I noticed that it curled a little on the ends when it was damp and I struggled with my feelings. “I haven’t had cucumber salad but I think I would like to try it.” “Alright then it’s settled. Why don’t you go and clean up and I’ll finish fixing lunch, then we can talk.” I had a sense that he wanted to tell me something. I’m not sure why I had that sense but it was there. “That sounds like a really good idea. I won’t be long.” I caught myself watching as he sauntered toward the house. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I missed Eric terribly and it was times like this that brought it out the worst. 

*******************************************

After we had lunch I asked Grace if she would like to go for a buggy ride. I had noticed a buggy in one corner of the barn the other day and since the day had cooled a great deal I thought a ride would be nice. “So I noticed the buggy in the barn the other day. Would you like for me to hitch the horse to it and we can go for a little ride. Maybe you can pack a picnic and we’ll stop somewhere and enjoy a little snack.” I looked at Grace as her gaze fluttered up to mine, “Ummmm…..sure that sounds nice. Do you know how to harness the horse?” I smiled a little and lowered my gaze for a second before answering, “I think I can manage.” 

When Grace had packed the picnic basket she walked down the steps from the porch to the buggy that I had waiting on her. I took the basket from her and gave her my hand so she could climb the steps and take her seat. I soon joined her, taking the reins and urging the horse forward. It had cooled off considerably and there was a pretty good little breeze. The horse clipped along at a good pace as we traveled. Grace pointed out local landmarks and where the best places were to get baked goods and even furniture. “Let’s turn here. I know there is a good place to stop.” I followed her instructions and I was glad she had suggested it. This place was beautiful!

I parked the buggy and helped Grace down before reaching into the back and grabbing the basket. Grace opened the basket and took a large quilt from it, placing it under a huge oak tree she sat and then patted the quilt beside her, “Come on and get comfy.” She folded her legs under her demurely and I joined her, laying my long legs out in front of me. “So I went out and looked at those cattle. I’m afraid that I may have to bother you by being in your inn for a while longer. Maybe even a month or more.”, I was afraid that Grace wouldn’t want me hanging out that long. “I would be more than happy to help around the ranch since I know you haven’t had a man around to do the heavy stuff in a while.” 

Grace looked down at her hands and then back up at me. “I would be honored to have you in my inn for as long as you need to stay. And you know I could use a man’s help. What about your brother? Will you be looking for him as well?” I cleared my throat, “I have a feeling he’s holed up somewhere with a woman. He tends to be a bit of a ladies’ man.” Grace blushed prettily and looked away. After a second she looked at me again, “If he’s as handsome as you are I’m sure I can see how he would appeal to the ladies.” I didn’t know what to say to that so I simply smiled at her for a long second before I bit the bullet and leaned forward. Placing my finger below her chin I turned her face toward mine and leaned in slowly until my lips met hers. I felt a jolt of electricity as our lips joined. 

Just as soon as our lips parted and I felt myself being lost in her green eyes, a crack of thunder sounded above us. Pulling away quickly we looked up just in time to see a menacing dark cloud being blown in our direction. “We should get back to the inn and quickly. That storm will overtake us before we make it back I’m afraid.”, Grace said as she stood and grabbed the basket of food. I followed her after I grabbed up the quilt and slung it over my arm. I helped her into the buggy and then climbed in behind her just as the large drops of rain began pelting the earth around us.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam drove the horse on as fast as he dared through the deluge of rain. I was thankful that Eric had chosen an enclosed type of buggy when he had purchased this one, for it kept us dry on our race back to the inn. Sam pulled into the long driveway and straight up to the house. “You go on inside and I’ll take the horse and buggy back to the barn. I don’t want you to get drenched. Here, throw this quilt over your head.”, he gave me the orders but I didn’t feel threatened by them at all. I took the quilt from his large hand and held it above my head as he held my hand and steadied me on the buggy steps. I barely got wet at all as I stepped out of the buggy and took the few steps up onto the covered porch. I turned to watch Sam maneuver the buggy to the barn after I stepped far enough onto the porch that I was safe from the splatter of the rain. 

The buggy disappeared into the barn so I went inside to light a few lanterns since the storm had turned the day into near darkness. When those were lit I remembered that we had never finished the meal I had packed. I took the quilt that was pretty wet to the back room to hang it up so it would dry and then went to the quilt cabinet and pulled out a clean, dry quilt in a Lone Star pattern. I spread it out on the floor and then sat the basket beside it. If we couldn’t have a picnic outside we’d have one in the house. 

A few minutes later I heard boot steps on the front porch and then door swung open revealing a very wet Sam. The water dripped off of his long hair and ran in rivulets down his neck. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him, “Here is a towel. Go on into your room and change and then we can have our picnic inside.”, I said as I gestured toward the quilt on the floor in front of the fire place. Sam nodded and answered, “I’ll come back and get the fire going in just a few minutes.” I lowered my eyes so as to not lust over the way the tee shirt clung to the broad expanse of his chest under the plaid button up. Sam was gone almost as suddenly as he came into the room and I let out a breath that I hadn’t realized I was holding in until that moment. 

*******************************************

When I made my way back into the living room after changing out of the wet clothes, I found Grace staring out the window at the torrents of rain coming down outside. It beat against the roof and against the windows. I stopped when I realized that she wasn’t aware that I had entered the room and just watched her for a few seconds. She had a few wisps of blonde hair poking out from beneath her prayer cap. I figured the rush from the buggy into the house had loosened those pieces some. She had her arms folded across her middle and a faraway look in her eyes. I wondered what she was thinking about as I cleared my throat to let her know I was back. 

Grace turned to me and a gentle smile spread across her lips, “All dry?”, she asked simply. I smoothed my hand over the front of my navy blue tee shirt, “All except for my hair.”, I said with a bit of a laugh in my voice. “I’ll start the fire. Why don’t you lay out the food?” I began building the fire and then struck a match and got it going. When I turned back to the quilt, Grace was sitting with her legs folded beneath her and a few sandwiches and cut fruit were sitting on plates and in bowls. I padded over in my sock feet and joined her on the quilt. “This looks delicious. I think the rush to get out of the rain made me hungry.”, I smiled at her as I talked. 

I picked up one of the chicken salad sandwiches and took a bite. Sure enough it was good, but I hadn’t eaten anything that Grace had made that wasn’t good. Grace handed me a glass of water and then picked up a sandwich of her own, “I’m sorry you had to get wet. I didn’t think about the storm coming up so quickly.”, she said around the bite of sandwich. I picked up a strawberry and bit into it. It was quite juicy and the juice ran down my chin. I felt foolish as Grace quickly grabbed a napkin and rose to her knees to wipe the juice from my chin. Our eyes locked and I felt lost. Leaning forward, I captured her lips with my own and it was then that I felt her give in to me. With her on her knees she was just at the right height with me. I wound my arms around her slim waist and pulled her against me. The rain outside intensified as my heart began to race with desire. 

Grace allowed me to slip my tongue past her lips and even let her own tongue play along with mine. After a few long seconds, I heard Grace groan and then she pulled away. She was breathing heavily as her eyes fluttered closed, “We can’t.” I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and tried to control my own breathing. Just as I was about to rise from the pallet in the floor I was nearly knocked over by Grace as she threw her arms around me and crushed her lips to mine again. She climbed into my lap and we were soon lost in each other. My hands roamed up her back and grasped the prayer cap, pulling it from her head and releasing her pinned up hair all in one smooth move. The silken, blonde tresses cascaded down her back and over my hands. I soon wound my hands in the tresses as Grace broke from our kiss to throw her head back to catch her breath. I leaned forward again and assaulted her exposed neck. 

Grace’s hands fumbled with the hem of my tee shirt as she struggled to pull it up my torso and over my head. When my shirt was on the floor her mouth fell to the crook of my neck and her lips played along my clavicle. My hands fisted in her hair and I felt myself growing hard beneath where she sat straddle of me. She must have felt it too because she ground herself against me. I didn’t want to stop her but I was also pretty confused by her actions with her being Amish. I knew they were very modest in their ways and beliefs. 

Though it was the hardest thing I had ever done, I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little, “Grace I don’t want you to think you have to do this. I know your culture is different from my own.” Her pupils were blown, making the green of her eyes almost look too dark. She took a shaky breath and placed on palm on my jaw, “I know I don’t have to do this Sam. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been with a man? Even though my culture is different I have needs as well.” I nodded slightly and leaned forward to kiss her gently but not as passionately. “I would never want to make you feel as if you had to do any of this. I do not expect it.” The thunder cracked loudly and lightning lit up the sky, “I want this Sam. I want you.” Her hands fell to the buckle of my belt, pulling the end through easily. Before I knew it my top button was undone and I could feel a relief already. 

I helped her pull her dress over her head and was surprised to find relatively sexy panties and bra underneath. Her breasts heaved in anticipation. I let my fingers skim softly over the tender flesh and she arched her back, pushing herself closer to me. I reached to unfasten the clasp of the bra in the back and was pleased as her breasts spilled out and into my waiting hands. They were warm beneath my palms and her nipples instantly hardened as I skimmed the pads of my thumbs over them. Grace was trembling slightly as I leaned forward and captured on nipple between my lips and gently sucked. A moan rumbled deep in her throat. I worshiped her in this way for several long seconds before I lay her back and then finished removing my jeans and underwear. I watched as Grace’s eyes slipped down my torso until her gaze rested at the juncture between my legs. I reached to smooth my fingers along her jaw and then placed a finger beneath her chin, “We can stop any time you want Grace.” 

In answer she reached for me, pulling me down on top of her, “Make love to me Sam.” I reached between us and removed her panties, the last remaining barrier between us. I then let my fingers delve gently into her warmth, making sure that she was ready for me. After a few seconds she gave me a slight nod and then began to kiss me. I took myself in my hand and rubbed along her opening, wetting the head before I pushed gently forward. Grace broke our kiss and threw her head back with a low moan. I stopped afraid I had hurt her. When she had adjusted to my size she gently urged me on by raising her hips to meet my thrust. The thunderstorm crashed down around us outside the house and the fire crackled but I was lost to Grace and our lovemaking. 

When I could hold out no longer I slowed my pace and rose above her, “I’m close Grace. I should have been more prepared.” She must have understood what I meant because she looked at me with a hint of pain, “It’s ok Sam. I can’t have children and I trust you.” With that being said I took a few more strokes and just as she let out a cry of pleasure I let myself give in to my own pleasure. I held myself still and watched as she rode out our climax. When we were both spent, I came down beside her and pulled her against my side. I didn’t know where this relationship would go but for the night I just wanted to hold her and feel. The rain beating on the windows and the crackle of the fire soon lulled us to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When we woke the next morning the sun was shining brightly through the cracks in the curtains and there was a pounding on the door. I sat up startled and not remembering where I was until I looked around me at the rumpled quilt and the naked, sleeping man that I had shared a night of passion with. I gasped as realization hit me that the person at the door could be someone from my village that would disapprove of my actions from last night. I quickly gathered my clothing and shook Sam awake, “Sam wake up! Get out of sight quickly! There is someone at the door!” Sam went into quick action, grabbing his clothes after wrapping the quilt around his middle and even gathering up the picnic from last night. He was gone in a shot as I quickly tried to make myself presentable. The knocking at the door began again, a little more urgent this time. “One second! I’m coming!”, I yelled toward the door. My hair was in a shambles but I socked my prayer cap over it and hurried to the door after I had everything else on. 

I tried to control my breathing as I opened the door to find my bishop at the door, “Grace, are you alright? You look a bit disheveled.” I reached to tuck a bit of hair behind my ear, “Ya I’m fine, Shamus. I woke up a bit late because the storm kept me awake last night and you caught me not quite ready to face the day.” I hoped he didn’t see through my lie and I hoped that Sam was sufficiently hidden. The bishop looked past me into the house as if he was looking to catch me in a lie and it was then that I heard the shower start up. “So you have a boarder?”, he asked curiously. I nodded, “Ya a man that was passing through looking for his brother. He’s going to be staying here for a few days.” Shamus nodded then, “I spoke with Eli yesterday. He told me about his slaughtered cattle and that this man came out to look at them. Is he some kind of police?” I realized that I hadn’t invited Shamus in so I took the opportunity to do that, “Would you like to come in? I was about to start breakfast for my guest and you’re welcome to stay as well.” Shamus again glanced behind me, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

I stepped back from the door so that he could come into the house and then shut it behind him before heading toward the kitchen. I went to the pantry and pulled out the ingredients to make biscuits and began measuring things and getting the dough ready. Shamus sat at the kitchen table and started the questions back up, “So you didn’t tell me, is this man a cop?” I cleared my throat and remembered what he had told Eli, “He’s with the CDC, the Center for Disease Control. His brother works with him and is missing but Sam seems to think he’s gone off on his own. He said he’s known for that sometimes.” I knew I was babbling but I was trying to not seem too out of character for me. Just as I got the biscuits into a pan and into the oven, Sam walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and his hair still damp. A breath caught in my throat as I saw him and I tried to mask my feelings but he looked really sexy in his jeans and blue plaid shirt. 

*****************************************

When I walked into the kitchen I saw that Grace had company. I could tell from the way he was dressed that he was her preacher or whatever they called them. Grace looked up from her oven as I walked in and I could tell she was struggling. “Sam this is our bishop, Shamus. Shamus, this is Sam.”, she finally got out. I walked toward the bishop and reached out my hand, “It’s nice to meet you.” Shamus stood to take my hand and make my acquaintance, “It’s nice to meet you too Sam.” I watched as what looked like judgment covered Shamus’ face as he took in my appearance. I was so used to it though that it really didn’t bother me much. 

After shaking the bishop’s hand I reached to pull out a chair. I really wanted to help Grace with the food but I was afraid that would be too intimate in front of the bishop. I sat at one end of the table and tried not to watch Grace as she bent to check the biscuits and then went to get the bacon from the refrigerator. “So Grace says your brother is missing? Is he in the habit of going missing?”, Shamus said as he sat in his own chair and folded his arms across his middle. I cleared my throat, thinking of just what to say, “Well sir he’s a little more free with himself than most of us, if you will. So yes he’s gone missing like this before and turned up a week or so later.” Grace then placed a plate of bacon on the table and the biscuits soon followed. The plates and glasses were already on the table. “I’ll scramble a few eggs and everything will be ready.”, she said demurely. 

*******************************************

I hoped the bishop wouldn’t stay long, but it looked as if he were going to stay through breakfast and question Sam even more. I finished up the eggs and placed those on the table. Making sure everything else was laid out nicely I joined the men at the table, careful to not sit too close to Sam. Shamus looked to Sam, “Do you mind if we bless the food?” I could tell that it was a test. “Not at all.”, Sam said as he looked Shamus in the eye, never flinching. I folded my hands and bowed my head but could see Sam from the corner of my eye as he did the same. Shamus blessed the food and we began fixing our plates. Shamus asked a few more questions about Sam and about his lifestyle during the meal. I was so thankful when the meal was over and he rose from his chair, patted his stomach and announced that he had rounds to make. Sam began gathering the dishes as I walked Shamus to the door. “Grace, I want you to be careful with that one in there. I just do not know about his lifestyle and he didn’t show up here in a vehicle which seems weird to me.” I simply nodded to Shamus because I knew it was useless to argue with him.

When I walked back into the kitchen, Sam had already started washing the breakfast dishes. I went to him and placed my hand on his back, letting it trail over his smooth muscles under his shirt and remembering the feel of his flesh beneath my hands. “I’m sorry that he questioned you the way he did Sam.”, I said as I looked up at him through my lashes. Sam stopped what he was doing and dried his hands on a dish towel. He turned toward me and pulled me close to him, “Don’t worry about it Grace. I would expect him to question me that way as I’m not from your lifestyle. It’s not as if in my line of work I haven’t been questioned before.” I watched as his eyes darkened just a bit before he leaned down to kiss me. His lips met mine and I felt a jolt of electric shock go through me. After a few seconds he broke the kiss, “Now why don’t you go and get cleaned up and I’ll finish up here for you.” I nodded, “Thank you Sam.”

After my shower I headed back toward the living room and heard male voices. Sam was talking to someone and they seemed to be arguing. I stopped short and listened for a second wondering if Shamus had come back. “Sam just what do you think you’re doing here? Amish country, what the hell?” Ok so it wasn’t Shamus, but who was it? I reached to make sure my hair was still tucked under my prayer cap and then rounded the corner into the living room. I saw Sam standing beside a man that was a little shorter than he was, with short spiky hair and an intense look on his face. When I entered the room, both men’s gazes turned toward me, “Grace.”, Sam said simply. The other man only glared at me.


	6. Chapter 6

I began to wring my hands as the man continued to stare a hole through me. Sam finally cleared his throat drawing our attention to him. “Dean this is Grace, she owns the Inn. Grace this is my brother, Dean.” I nodded toward Dean and noticed the change in his expression. He didn’t seem quite as on edge. “It’s nice to meet you Dean. Sam has told me a great deal about you. Will you need a room for a few days?” Dean looked toward his brother and then nodded, “Yes I believe I’ll need a room for a few days.” I studied Dean’s face as he spoke and tried to see a resemblance between him and Sam but besides both of them being really handsome I thought that was where the similarities ended. Dean’s eyes were very green where Sam’s were only sometimes green. I noticed they changed with his moods or the color clothes he wore. “If you will follow me I will show you to your room and then I’ll start lunch. The two of you can catch up.” I fought the need to look to Sam and lost at the last second. I could only hope that Dean didn’t notice the look. 

I lead Dean down the hall to a room that was semi close to Sam’s but far enough away that they could each have their own privacy if they wanted it. I knew they were close but something made me choose the rooms this way anyway. I turned the knob and opened the door to let him inside the sparsely furnished room. “The bathroom is just there behind that door. You should find plenty of towels. I will come in daily to freshen up you room and I fix three meals a day. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.” Dean dropped his bag onto the floor beside the bed and looked around the room. “Where is Sammy’s room?” I stepped into the hall and pointed down the way to where Sam’s room was. Dean stepped out and looked to where I was pointing. “So you full up or what?” I wiped my hands on my apron, “No I just thought the two of you could use some privacy. It’s not good for you to be on top of each other all of the time.” Could he see through my lie? He simply nodded and stepped back into the room. “Lunch will be ready in a half hour if you want to freshen up or catch up with Sam. He knows how to get to the kitchen.”

**********************************************

After Grace led Dean out of the room to show him where he would be staying I figured I would go take care of the livestock. Grace had told me before what needed to be done so I did that again. As I was pouring the last of the feed into the trough for the horse I heard someone behind me. Turning I found Dean watching me intently. I pointed to the horse, “I told Grace that I would help tend to the barn as long as I was here. She’s a widow you know?” Dean only nodded and pretended to study his shoes as he walked a few steps around the straw littered floor. “So is she the reason you’re here Sammy?”, he said as he looked up at me. I cleared my throat, “I was looking for you and happened to run up on this place. She had the inn and it just worked out. Not long after I came here there was some trouble at a neighboring farm. I think it’s werewolves Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes grew sharp at that. “What happened exactly to make you think it is a werewolf?” I ran a hand through my hair, “There were several head of cattle that had been ripped to shreds. I went over to examine them with the farmer and it was eerie. The hearts were missing and there was blood everywhere.” Dean simply nodded. “Listen we should head back to the house, Grace will have lunch ready by now probably.”, I said trying to change the subject a little. As I brushed past Dean to head to the house I noticed he cut his eyes at me but I chose to ignore it. 

When we walked into the house the aroma of fresh baked bread and baked chicken filled the air causing us to begin to salivate. I led Dean into the kitchen and my heart did a little flip flop when I saw Grace there in the kitchen, the sun shining through the window behind her making her hair shine like gold. She looked up as we walked into the room and gave us one of her beaming smiles, “I hope you two are hungry.”, she simply said. Dean was always hungry and in true Dean fashion he quickly made his way to a chair. “Dean don’t be such a slob! Go wash your hands!”, I said to my older sibling. Dean gave me a go to hell look but rose from the chair and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. This gave me just a few minutes to be alone with Grace. 

I walked closer to her and could smell the shampoo she had used in her hair. “I’m sorry about this.”, I said indicating Dean. Grace shook her head as she reached up to let her hand trail down my jaw, “There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m sure Dean will be fine.” I nodded as I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed her fingers, “We’ll just have to be more careful with him around. He may already suspect something as it is. I guess I better go wash up too since I’ve been in the barn.” I snuck in one last gentle kiss to Grace’s wrist and headed to wash my own hands. When I rounded the corner I met Dean and he gave me a knowing smirk. I just shook my head and pretended to ignore him. 

We ate our lunch with a little conversation. Dean devoured everything that Grace put in front of him and even asked for more. When he found out she had made an apple pie he was beside himself and had three helpings of it. She smiled sweetly at him as he ate. When the meal was finished I started to help her with the dishes and leftovers, “No no no. You and your brother go and catch up. I’ll take care of this.”, she said as she looked up at me. I started to protest and she gave me a look that let me know she meant business. “Come on Dean, let’s go in the living room.” When we were both seated, I crossed my leg where my ankle was resting on my opposite knee and sat back to look at Dean, “So where have you been?”, I questioned him. Dean smirked at me as he turned to face me, “Well I met this girl, prettiest brunette you ever did see, her name is Jamie.” I knew where this was going before he continued. He sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes sparkling like a little boy’s, “I walked down to that bar that was close to the motel after you had gone to sleep. She was my waitress and she had on these short shorts and the tightest black tank top you’ve ever seen. She had a build for days man!” I listened to him tell about Jamie and I couldn’t help but smile. 

Sometimes I wished I were more free like Dean but I knew that deep down I wanted a normal life. I would more than likely never have it but it’s what I longed for. Would I ever leave my brother to pursue that life? It was highly doubtful. I listened as Dean went on and on about Jamie and I was somehow happy for him. After about a half hour Grace came into the room with a couple glasses of tea, “Sorry to interrupt but I thought you two would like something to drink.”, she said as she placed the glasses on the coffee table in front of us. “Thank you Grace.”, I said as I gave her a genuine smile. She nodded to me and turned to leave. Dean was quiet for several long seconds as she walked from the room. “Ok man I’ve got to know, is there something going on between you two?”, he said to me. I cleared my throat and shook my head, “No man. She’s a widow and I’m simply helping out while I’m here watching this case.” I hoped Dean couldn’t tell I was lying. 

For now he seemed to believe me, “Well she is a looker even if she’s all covered up. Did you notice how that dress can’t hide the swell of her hips? I bet her legs are nice too. She’s short but she’s in good shape.” I frowned at Dean, “Dude don’t!”, I warned. Dean chuckled and downed the last of his tea. “Ok well where did you hide my car? I’m going to find Jamie and see what we can get into tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean left the house and headed toward where Sam told him his car was stashed. He thought that Sam was protesting too hard over Grace but at the moment all he wanted to do was catch up with Jamie. He quickly found the car, made sure it was free of scratches since Sam had covered it with branches and leaves, and then proceeded to shoot a text to Jamie after climbing inside his beloved car. “Are you free to get together soon?”, he sent and waited on a reply. Soon his phone dinged with an answer, “I’m free until 7 PM. Wanna get together?”, Jamie asked. Dean smiled in appreciation for a woman who knew what she wanted. “Sure do! I’ll pick you up in 10 minutes.” The engine roaring to life put a smile on Dean’s face as he reached up and patted the dash affectionately. 

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of Jamie’s house. He climbed from the car and headed toward the door. He knocked confidently before shoving his hands in his pockets to wait. After a few seconds he heard Jamie on the other side of the door. She opened it, giving him her prettiest smile. Dean stepped forward and pulled her in for a kiss. Jamie melted into him, responding to his slightest touch. When they broke from their kiss Jamie struggled to catch her breath, “Do you want to go out or stay in?”, she finally got out. “Staying in sounds great to me.”, Dean answered as he followed her into the house. 

They were no sooner through the door until Jamie reached to grab the front of Dean’s shirt to pull him into another deep kiss. Dean leaned down just a bit and reached to lift Jamie from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked the few steps to the couch and laid her back, coming down to rest above her, their lips never breaking contact. Jamie tore at the buttons on Dean’s shirt and then pushed it off of his broad shoulders when she had the buttons undone. She was left frustrated at the sight of this grey t-shirt. Reaching for the hem of it she began to pull it up his well sculpted body until she had to stop kissing him so that she could get his shirt over his head. Dean took this opportunity to also push Jamie’s t-shirt over her head before attacking the tops of her exposed breasts. 

Jamie’s head fell back at the feel of Dean’s lips on her flesh. She grasped at the short hair at the nape of Dean’s neck as desire coursed through her. Dean’s hands slipped up Jamie’s sides and his fingers hooked over the edge of the bra, pulling it down so his mouth could work magic on her erect nipples. A cry of pleasure escaped Jamie’s lips causing Dean to feel a sense of need. His hands began to work on undressing Jamie. When she was lying naked in front of him he quickly removed the rest of his own clothes but he took a second to admire Jamie’s nakedness. After a few seconds Jamie crooked her finger, calling Dean to her. He went to her with a soft growl. He stopped just as he got to her and leaned to kiss her stomach. The muscles under his lips tightened as he began to kiss lower down her stomach. 

Jamie felt her heart racing as she knew what Dean’s intent was. He looked up at her with hooded lids, his green eyes gone dark with desire and gave her a wink before he dove in to taste her sweetness. Jamie’s eyes all but rolled back as Dean laved at her swollen bud. Dean took his time worshiping at the temple of Jamie and she loved every second of it. After a couple minutes Dean pulled up so that he could look up at Jamie, head thrown back and all but panting with desire. Licking his lips, Dean rose from where he was and reached for Jamie. She was looking at him now, her hair a mess. He lifted her from the couch and pulled her into his lap as he sat beside where she just was. Jamie leaned forward to kiss Dean, tasting herself on his lips and tongue and causing her to moan. 

Dean’s calloused hand cupped Jamie’s bottom as he lifted her slightly. His other hand grasped his hardness and guided it into her body easily. Jamie slid down his length but Dean was slow to let her adjust to his size. When he was fully sheathed inside her he let her sit still for a moment. Jamie could feel him hot and hard inside her and soon she started to move her hips. Dean placed his hands on her hips helping her ride him. She slid along his shaft causing the friction to bring her close within seconds. Dean knew she was getting close from the noises she was making as well as how wet she was. He gave her his most sexy smile and said, “You wanna come for me baby?”, in that deep tantalizing voice of his. Jamie nodded to him. Dean gripped her hips a little harder and picked up the pace of his lovemaking. Soon Jamie was writhing as her orgasm hit hard, she clenched around Dean’s hardness causing him to lose control. His thrusts became a little erratic and soon he was spilling himself inside her. 

After several long seconds Jamie fell against Dean’s damp chest. The two of them lay together and fought to catch their breath. Dean’s fingers trailed gently along Jamie’s spine. She sat up just a bit and kissed his chest and then along his neck up to his lips. Looking down at him she said, “That was…..well can you stay for a while?”  
*********************************************

Sam walked into the kitchen after Dean left the house where he found Grace washing up the last of the dishes. He walked over to where she was and took the plate she had just washed, drying it with a hand towel and placed it into the cupboard with the rest of the plates. Grace smiled up at him, “Did I hear Dean leave?”, she questioned. Sam nodded, “Yeah he was going to catch up with Jamie. It seems as if he met her and that’s where he’s been holed up.” Sam knew this was uncustomary for Grace’s way of thinking. He shook his head a little, “I’m sorry. I know it seems so unusual for you but this is the way Dean is. He has an attraction to women and they do to him.” Grace stopped what she was doing and turned toward Sam, placing a small hand on his arm, “Sam it’s alright. I don’t judge him or you for living the way you do. I haven’t walked in your shoes so I can’t judge. We’re taught to not judge, only to love; besides the rest of my village would be very ashamed of me.”

Sam’s eyes fell, “I’m sorry about that too. I shouldn’t have come on as strongly as I did. I knew it was wrong.” Grace reached to stroke a hand down Sam’s stubbled jaw, “Do not apologize Sam. I am a grown woman and I make my own choices. I wanted it as much as you did.” And with that she stood on tiptoe and brought Sam’s mouth down to meet hers in a fevered kiss. Sam reacted by throwing the towel onto the counter before reaching to lift Grace from the floor and sit her on the counter beside the sink, careful to not sit her in any water. The couple kissed feverishly, devouring each other’s cries of pleasure. Graced opened her legs enough that Sam stepped between her skirt covered knees. Grace’s hand buried itself in Sam’s long hair and pulled him closer to her. 

Sam’s hands soon found their way beneath Grace’s skirt. His fingers trailed up her thighs and soon brushed against her silk covered warmth. Grace sighed in pleasure as his finger stroked gently along her opening through the fabric. He could feel her panties become damp from his ministrations. Grace silently raised her hips allowing him to remove the panties which he then slipped into the front pocket of his jeans. His fingers then stroked along her opening and her legs opened up more fully to him. He dipped first one and then another finger into her heat. She was pulling his hair now with a need that took over her whole body. “Make love to me Sam. I need to feel you inside me.”, she said wantonly. Sam quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down enough for them to be out of the way. He took himself in his hand and slid slowly, agonizingly into Grace. Her legs wrapped around his slim waist and urged him on. 

Within minutes Sam could feel himself about to come undone, he growled close to Grace’s ear as he nipped along her slender neck. “I need you Sam. I need you like I have needed no other.” With those words Sam lost himself in her. He took a few more strokes and then spilled himself inside her warmth. Grace threw her head back and let out an animalistic sound as she felt Sam throb deep inside her. 

Seconds later as the two of them were still wrapped up in each other they heard the front door open and close. There was no time to pull away or to straighten themselves out as Dean walked into the kitchen before he stopped short. Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother, still buried inside Grace to the hilt. “Dean.”, was all he got out.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn’t believe Dean was back. I figured he would be tied up until sometime in the morning. I could still feel Grace’s warmth enveloping me as I watched the look of shock on Dean’s face at seeing Jamie and me in this intimate position. It wasn’t as if we hadn’t walked in on each other before but never had that woman been a woman of Grace’s virtue. I shifted my weight just enough to hide Grace from Dean’s view, giving her a chance to cover herself and slide easily onto the floor in front of me. Dean gave me a lascivious grin before stepping out of the room so that we could right ourselves. I looked down at Grace, her cheeks a lovely shade of red, “I’m so sorry about that Grace. If I had thought he would come back I wouldn’t have even.”, my voice trailed off. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated with myself, “Damn! I should have at least locked the door.” Grace reached up and smoothed her hand over my cheek, “Stop Sam. I’m a grown woman and I make my own decisions. It’s not as if you took advantage of me in any way.” I watched the look of love in her eyes and I closed my own still feeling ashamed. I felt her lean into me then and wrap her small arms around my waist. I held her gently before leaning down to kiss her lips. After a second I pulled away, “I should go see what Dean wanted.” Grace nodded up at me silently. 

I walked out of the kitchen in search of Dean. I finally found him in his room. When he looked up and saw me he tried to suppress the look of glee that was written all over his face. “Well little brother, looks like I’m not the only one that got lucky today.”, he chuckled. I clenched my jaw to keep from saying something that I would regret and just stood there, hands in my pockets, thumb rubbing over the soft fabric that I had almost forgotten that I had stuffed into my pocket. “What? No smart ass comeback? Not even your patent bitch face?”, Dean retorted. I just shook my head, “I don’t have to explain to you Dean.” Dean nodded then, “True. But I have to ask, how did you manage to score with an Amish chick?”, the laughter in his voice barely contained. It was then that I gave him the bitch face he had mentioned earlier, “That’s enough Dean. She lost her husband for Christ’s sake!” Dean sucked it up then and nodded. “Why did you come back so soon? I figured you would be gone the rest of the night.”, I stated. 

Dean grabbed his weapon’s bag and rooted around in it, “I got to thinking about your werewolf idea. What if it’s someone here in the Amish village?” He looked like a little boy as he posed the question. I shook my head, “You mean to tell me you left a woman to come back here and ask me this?”, I looked at him in shock. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at me in confusion, “What? No! She got called in to work unexpectedly. Something about someone calling in sick and they needed her to cover.” That explained it then. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the door frame to listen to Dean’s ideas. “So you said the farmer up the road had some livestock that had been affected. Do you know if anyone else has had any problems?” I looked past Dean to think if I knew of anything else and then I remembered, “A few nights ago Grace’s horse was fussy in the barn. I went to check and there was nothing there that I could tell.” “Have you met anyone that seemed suspicious since you’ve been here?”, Dean continued to question.

I pushed away from the door facing then and walked into the room, “I’ve only met the one farmer, Eli, and then the bishop, Shamus. He was pretty suspicious of me and questioned me a great deal but I just chalked that up as him not liking outsiders.” “Well we need to check both of them out for sure. Maybe even some of the other people living in the village. I have a feeling it’s someone close.” I nodded, “Do you think we need to let Grace in on what’s going on?” Dean looked at me, “Not until we rule her out.” I frowned at that remark, “What the hell Dean? Rule her out?” Dean gave me a look of disdain, “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve chosen the wrong woman Sammy!” I shook my head in disbelief, “I’ll take care of that. You leave her alone.”, I warned. Dean leered at me again, “I’ll keep my hands off of your woman…unless she proves to be our monster.” 

***********************************************

After Sam left the kitchen I felt like I needed to go clean up so I made my way to my room and quickly turned on the shower. I undressed and jumped under the steamy warmth. When my shower was finished I grabbed the towel and began to dry myself. It was then that I heard the commotion in the barn. I could hear my mare kicking the sides of her stall and neighing frantically. I grabbed a clean dress and pulled it on quickly. I ran from my room, feet still bare and called for Sam. He came, eyes and hair wild, “I hear her. I’m on my way. You stay here.”, he huffed. Dean was hot on his heels, sawed off shotgun in hand. My eyes went wide at the sight of the gun. It was then that I saw Sam reach to the back of his jeans and pull out a pistol. I had almost forgotten the weapons stash that I had found in Sam’s bag that first day. 

I went to grab my boots and pulled them on as quickly as I could. When those were on I yanked the door open and raced to the barn. Just as I rounded the corner I heard the retort of Dean’s sawed off and saw a flash of grey hair shoot across the back of the barn and out a small door. Sam was quick to follow the furry thing but he must have been slower than it was because he fired off two shots into nothingness. He came back through the door and that’s when he noticed that I was there. Breathing hard he asked, “Why are you out here? I told you to stay in the house!” I had never seen him look angry but that was the best way I could describe the look in his eyes as he stalked over to me, chest heaving. “I…I didn’t think. I just followed as soon as I could get my shoes on. What was that?”, I questioned. Sam looked toward Dean and Dean nodded, “Let’s go in the house and we’ll talk.”, Sam said almost scarily. 

I followed Sam and Dean to the house, “Wait in the living room. We’ll be right back.”, Sam said stonily. I went to sit on the couch and folded my hands together meekly. I had no clue why the guys were acting so weirdly. They walked into the hallway and I could hear them talking low to each other. Then I heard on set of boot steps leave and come back. Soon they were both standing in front of me. I looked up into their faces. I searched for a hint of the softness in Sam that I knew was there but for now he was steely and closed off to me. Finally, “Grace we have to tell you something that’s going to be really hard to understand. I need you to listen to me and to Dean. Do you understand?”, he questioned. My eyes went wide but I nodded in understanding. It was then that Sam reached for a nearby chair and pulled it closer to where I was sitting. Dean continued to stand with his arms crossed over his broad chest. 

“Dean and I do not work for the CDC like I told you to begin with. We are hunters but not hunters like you may be accustomed to. We hunt all the bad things that you have heard about in the scary stories or have encountered in your dreams. We are dealing with a werewolf here in your village.” As he took a breath I tried to come to grips with what he had just told me. My hand clutched the material over my legs and my breathing became labored. “That’s what was just in your barn. Some werewolves try to make it on animals alone but they usually always turn to humans when the animals stop satisfying them. What we don’t know is just WHO this werewolf is.” I let out a little squeak then when he said who. I all of a sudden remembered that in lore a werewolf is part human.


	9. Chapter 9

It was decided that Dean would hang close to the house to help watch for the werewolf in case it came back. He sent a quick text to Jamie to let her know where he was staying and to let her know she could come out to stay with him if she wished. He soon heard back from her saying she would see him in an hour. Sam checked his bag to make sure that he had everything he needed to fend off a werewolf while Dean left from the house to go check the surrounding buildings. Grace busied herself with baking which was what she tended to do when she was nervous or anxious. 

Sam walked into the kitchen after making sure his stash was fully stocked and looked around at the various sweets that Grace had already finished. “You’ve been busy.”, he said as he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. Grace turned easily to face him, wiping her hands on a towel, “I bake when I’m nervous.”, she said almost shyly. Sam leaned to kiss the tip of her nose. There was no need to keep their affections quiet now that Dean knew what was happening between them, “I’m not complaining and I’m sure Dean won’t either when he sees those pies.” Sam’s kaleidoscope eyes twinkled as he spoke. Grace leaned forward and laid her head against Sam’s wide expanse of chest, listening to the beat of his heart. She felt safer just knowing he was here. 

The two separated when they heard the front door close. Sam picked up a cookie and left the room to see who had come in but suspected it was Dean. Walking into the living room he found his brother and who he guessed was Jamie. Jamie, like Grace, only came to about Dean’s chest and her eyes twinkled as she smiled up at Dean, probably at some joke he had just told her. Dean looked up and saw that Sam had a cookie in his hand, “Hey cookies! Has Grace been baking?” Jared nodded and swallowed the bite he had just taken, “Yeah cookies and pies and all kinds of things.” That was all it took for Dean, as he left the room and left Jamie standing by the door. Sam reached out a hand to her, “I’m Sam, that lunatics brother.”, he said as he nodded his head in Dean’s direction. Jamie giggled prettily and shook Sam’s large hand, “I’m Jamie and it’s nice to meet you.” 

Sam put the rest of the cookie in his mouth after saying, “Nice to meet you too. Let’s go see what Dean has gotten into and introduce you to Grace.” Jamie followed the hulking younger brother into the kitchen where they found Dean stuffing himself full of three different kinds of pie. “Grace this is Jamie. Jamie, Grace.”, Sam said as he picked up another cookie and popped the whole thing in his mouth. Grace wiped her hands on a towel and turned to Jamie, offering her a warm hug, “It’s nice to meet you Jamie. I’ve heard all about you.”, she said as she gave an affectionate look to Dean who smiled around the bite of pecan pie. “Please sit and have something. I’ve baked all of this and I need help eating it.” Jamie replied that it was nice to meet Grace as well and then at her urging sat beside Dean and reached for a pie. Dean shot her a look as she sliced herself a piece and then smiled brightly as Grace placed another pie beside him.

****************************************

I wandered into the kitchen after a few minutes. It was no secret that I didn’t eat many things that were sweet even though I enjoyed the smell and the occasional cookie or two. My mind was wandering back to the attack in the barn before. I didn’t get a really good look at the werewolf but I could tell it was a male. I was trying to think of any of the men I had met in the village since I had been here and see if I recalled anything off about any of them. I really couldn’t place anyone because each one had something off to him but I attributed that to them being Amish and their not being very open to people who were not. There was still something that was bothering me about the whole thing. 

I walked to the window and looked out over the yard toward the barn. Everything was quiet for now, Grace’s garden was beginning to grow and the horse was in the small paddock area so that she could stretch her legs. After a few minutes I felt small hands slide up my back and over my shoulders. I turned in Grace’s arms as she stepped up into my embrace. I wanted her like I had wanted no other and I said as much, “You have no idea how much I want you. It’s like I’ve never wanted anyone else.” Grace didn’t say a word, only took my hand and led me to her room where we spent the rest of the afternoon making love.

****************************************

Sometime after it had grown dark, Dean and Jamie sat on the couch together talking. Sam and Grace had been missing ever since sometime earlier in the day. Jamie ran her fingers through Dean’s short hair as she watched him talk animatedly about a day when he and Sam had tried to one up each other in pranks. Dean’s gun lay on the table in front of where they sat on the couch. Just when they were about to get ready for bed they heard a commotion out toward the barn. Dean jumped from the couch, grabbing his gun on his way to the door. “Jamie you stay here.”, he said in a clipped tone. Jamie nodded and then watched with round eyes as Sam came flying from the back of the house, hair wild and flannel shirt unbuttoned. He too had a gun in his hand and followed his brother out the front door. 

Grace joined Jamie in the living room just as the sound of gunshots rang out. The girls covered their mouths, stifling screams at the suddenness of the blasts. All was quiet for several long seconds before three more shots rang out. Grace fought to stay seated, wanting to rush to the window to see if she could see Sam or Dean or hopefully both. After several long agonizing minutes the front door opened. Sam walked in and looked to the women, “We got him.”, he said simply. Grace stood, “Can I….can I come and see?”, she asked hesitantly. Sam nodded somberly, “Maybe you can help identify him.” Grace followed Sam to the patch of grass closest to the paddock where her horse still acted very spooked. Dean stood over a fallen figure. When Grace looked at the man at Dean’s feet she let out a cry and collapsed to her knees. Sam made to catch her saying, “Grace do you know him?” Grace finally nodded up at Sam and through sobs she answered, “It’s Eric!”

4 years later….

I watched the dark haired little boy as he ran to me from the garden. His hair was slightly wavy like his father’s and like his I had allowed it to grow almost to his shoulders. I couldn’t bring myself to cut it even though my custom told me I should. “Look what I picked Momma!”, Caleb said as he handed me a fat red tomato. His eyes looked blue today but some days they were a green and some they looked light brown. He also had his daddy’s sharp nose and rosebud lips. Sam had been called away a few weeks after the werewolf kill that nearly destroyed my life. To my wonderment only a few short weeks after he left did I find out that I was with child. He had promised to come back when he was in the area but I knew with his lifestyle that he probably would not be back this way. 

I took the tomato from Caleb’s small hands and pulled him in for a hug. Burying my face in the crook of his neck I breathed in his little boy scent before holding him at arm’s length, “This will go good with the bacon that I picked up at the market yesterday. Want to go help Momma with lunch?”   
THE END!


End file.
